the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Mabel, Countess of Pendergast
Princess Mabel, Countess of Pendergast '(12 June, 1900 - 11 April, 1967), also known as '''Lady Mabel McKinnon '(from 1900 to 1905), also known as 'Mabel Victoria McKinnon '''in the wizarding world, was a half-blood witch, and the second born child and only daughter of Bartholomew McKinnon, 16th Duke of Oxfordshire (a pure-blood wizard) and Louise, Princess Royal (a muggle-born witch). At the time of her birth, she was known as Lady Mabel McKinnon, and was ninth in line to the throne of Great Britain, behind her mother and her brother, Frederick, who were seventh and eighth, respectively. She was overtaken by her younger brother, Ernest, in 1901 and became tenth. In the Wizarding World, Mabel was a member of the prominent McKinnon family. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1911 to June 1918 and was a member of Hufflepuff House. She later married Percival, Lord Aubrey, a pure-blood wizard, and had one son and one daughter with him between 1925 and 1926. Biography Early life Mabel was born at East Sheen Lodge, Richmond on 12 June, 1900. She was the second born child of Bartholomew McKinnon, The Duke of Oxford, and Louise, Duchess of Oxford. As a female-line granddaughter of the British monarch, Mabel was not entitled to the title of "Princess", nor to the style of ''Her Royal Highness. Instead she was styled Lady Mabel McKinnon, as the daughter of a duke, even though she was born tenth in the line of succession to the British throne. She was the granddaughter of Edward VII and Alexandra of Denmark, and a great-granddaugher of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. She was baptised at the Chapel Royal, St James's Palace, on 20 July, 1900, by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Edward White Benson. Her godparents were Queen Victoria and the Prince and Princess of Wales. Princess Mabel On 9 November 1905, King Edward VII declared his eldest daughter Princess Royal. He further ordered Garter King of Arms to gazette Lady Mabel McKinnon and her brothers, Lords Frederick and Ernest McKinnon, with the style and attribute of Highness and the style of Princess and Prince prefixed to each of their respective Christian names, with precedence immediately after all members of the British Royal Family bearing the style of Royal Highness. From that point, Her Highness Princess Mabel held her title and rank, not from her ducal father, but from the decree issued by will of the sovereign (her grandfather). Hogwarts years Mabel was a witch, and was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. She owned a wand made of dogwood and unicorn hair and attended the school from September 1910 to June 1917. After leaving the school, she returned to her parent's home in Oxfordshire. Later life In November of 1917, King George V of the United Kingdom undertook further restructuring of the royal styles and titles by restricting the titles of Prince or Princess and the style of Royal Highness to the children of the sovereign, the children of the sovereign's sons, and the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales. It further stated that all titles of "the grandchildren of the sons of any such Sovereign in the direct male line (save only the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales) shall have the style and title enjoyed by the children of Dukes." This had no direct effect on Mabel, whose rank and style derived from the specific promotions granted to her by her grandfather, Edward VII. However, Mabel complied with George V's wish that she stop using her title and style of Princess and Highness. He did not, however, retract the royal warrant conferring the princely title and attribute upon her. Marriage On 18 April, 1923, Lady Mabel McKinnon married Percival, Lord Aubrey, in Richmond, London. The Lord Aubrey was the son of the then Earl of Pendergast, but the title was rarely achieved and the family had a history of "marrying commoners," however, Percival Aubrey was a wizard, and this made the match perfect. The marriage was gazetted by George V. Lord Aubrey inherited his father's title of Earl of Pendergast upon his death in 1930. They had two children together: the first, Bartholomew Dennis, was born on 11 April, 1925, in Oxfordshire. Their second, Louise Miriam, was born on 13 April, 1926. In 1930, Lady Mabel Aubrey became known as ''The Right Honourable ''The Countess of Pendergast, upon the death of her father-in-law, the 10th Earl of Pendergast. Princess Mabel consistently appeared at the Court of St. James's among the royal family, although she did not undertake official or public duties. During George VI's absence in Africa in 1943, Maud served as a Counsellor of State. At the time of her death in 1967, she was 44th in line for the throne. Death Lady Mabel died on 11 April, 1967, at the age of 66 after a bout of acute bronchitis. Etymology Mabel is an English female given name derived from the Latin amabilis, "lovable, dear". Titles and Styles '''12 June 1900 - 9 November 1905: Lady Mabel McKinnon 9 November 1905 - 18 April 1923: ''Her Highness Princess Mabel '''18 April 1923 - 19 December 1930: '''Lady Mabel Aubrey '''19 December 1930 - 11 April 1967: 'The Right Honourable ''The Countess of Pendergast Though still entitled to the title and style of ''Princess and Highness after marriage, Mabel chose to discontinue their use. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Half-bloods Category:McKinnon family Category:House of Windsor descendants Category:Aubrey family Category:Married individuals Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Dogwood wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:1900s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1910 Category:1960s deaths Category:Members of the British Line of Succession Category:Death by lung failure